Chocolate & Nargles
by CancanWolf
Summary: In late November 1981, two lost, lonely and broken people meet. One of them a werewolf by the name of Remus Lupin and one of them a muggle. They have both known loss and want to forget what has happened in their respective life during the last year. So they find comfort in each other and spend a night that will result in the life of a boy. This is the story of Elio Lucas Lupin
1. Prologue

**LYALL LUPIN WAS DISRUPTED **from his afternoon nap by a persistent knock on his front door. A little annoyed, but still a little bit alarmed, he made his way from the comfort of his couch to see who it was. He knew it wasn't his son. Remus normally just showed up by apparation. Lyall made sure he had his wand close at hand just in case it was someone who he didn't wish to see. After the war, he was cautious even though Voldemort was defeated by a mere toddler called Harry Potter.

As the man looked out the small window at the side of the front door he relaxed a little bit, but his curiosity rose instead. A petite woman he didn't recognize stood on the other side of the door. In her arms, she had a small child who didn't look to be older than one year old, judging by the size at all.

With raised eyebrows, the man opened the door for the woman. She looked very tired with sunken in cheeks and rings under her eyes. She looked very pale. She looked worse than his son would after a full moon.

"Can I help you?" Lyall asked the woman. He could see a little bit of disappointment in her eyes as she looked at him. A deep frown was forming on her already worried face.

"I'm sorry to disturb, sir, but do you happen to know a man called Remus Lupin?" The woman asked with a hoarse voice.

"I do know him", the young woman sighed in relief. "He is my son. I'm afraid he's not here right now but I can send for him if it's urgent", he reassured him. "My name is Lyall Lupin", he introduced himself and stretched his hand forward for her to shake. She took his hand in a light grip and shook it, "Daisy Lucas", she said and nodded towards the sleeping child in her other arm. "This is my son Elio", she told him with a fond smile.

Lyall couldn't see much of the child as his face was buried into his mother's neck, snoring softly. He smiled a little as it reminded him of the time when Remus was a young baby, in Hope's arms. Oh, how surprised Lyall would be within a few minutes when he truly understood why the boy in front of him reminded him of his only son.

That was how Elio Lucas Lupin first met his grandfather in the summer of 1983. That would be the day Remus met his son for the first time. That would be the day Daisy asked if he would be willing to raise the boy, because sadly enough, Daisy was sick with a deadly illness that was all too similar to the illness that had taken Lyall's wife all those years ago.

Daisy lived a very lonely life with no living relatives, no close friend that she trusted enough with raising Elio. She did not want to give him up for adoption either since she knew that his biological father was out there somewhere.

Remus had been hesitant in the beginning, not finding himself to be a suitable candidate to be a parent, but Lyall convinced him to take the boy in, offering his support as well, not only for the boy but for Daisy too. The man was extremely happy about being a grandfather and encouraged Remus that he would make a great father.

Once the boy had woken from his nap and looked up at his father, Remus' heart melted in an instance and he knew that he would love this little boy for the rest of his life. How ironic, and yet fitting, that the boy was named after the Greek sun-god. The life Remus had lived so far had only been surrounded by darkness and determined by the cycle of the moon. Now Elio provided some much-needed sunshine in his life.

So Elio grew up in the Lupin household, loved dearly by both his father and grandfather. He grew up knowing that his mother had loved him very much, even though she sadly passed away only a few months after asking Remus to take care of him.

Before Elio, Remus would travel a lot. Stubborn as he was, he never wanted any financial support from his father even though Lyall constantly told him that he would help. But Remus actually moved back in with Lyall when Elio came along so that the boy could grow up in a constant home because remembering his own childhood he hated the stress that came with moving around a lot.

Early on the boy showed signs that he possessed magic, and to Remus relief, he did not inherit his Lycanthropy.

Remus had gone a long time feeling lonely but with the sunshine named Elio, he didn't anymore.


	2. Chapter 1

**ELIO LUCAS LUPIN WAS DRAGGING HIS FATHER** along platform nine and three quarters at King Cross Station. The eleven-year-old was beyond excited for his first experience of Hogwarts. Remus Lupin did not share his son's excitement, especially since the boy in question had woken him up brutally early that morning to make sure that they absolutely did not miss the train. The older wizard had offered to apparate them straight to Hogsmeade so that they could sleep a little longer but that was a no go for the boy that wanted the full Hogwarts experience.

Despite him being very tired from the recent full moon, he was still very proud of his son and was happy that he didn't mind him being one of his professors. Elio was actually happy about being close to his father beside the fact that he had to call him "professor Lupin" during class time and around his peers. It felt odd for the boy that usually referred to him as 'dad'. It would be odd for Remus as well to refer to his son as "Mr. Lupin" or "Lupin".

They were among the earliest on the train, which was a relief for Remus who wanted nothing more than to curl up in a comfortable position in one of the compartments and that was exactly what he did as soon as he got their bags and trunks in order. Elio decided to stay in the same compartment as his father even though Remus encouraged him to sit with someone around his own age. Elio was stubborn, just like his father and explained to him that he could make friends later if everyone was too scared to enter a compartment with one of the professors inside.

It was not a secret that Elio was good at making friends. He was easy to get along with and people tended to want to spend time with him. Elio was an intelligent boy and his emotional intelligence was higher than most young boys his age. He was in tune with his own emotions and could easily pick up on others. This day his excitement was hard to contain though as he would officially begin his magic schooling.

Both Remus and Lyall had already given him basic theories and instructions on how to control his magic so that he didn't end up having 'accidents' as he did attend a muggle school up until his eleventh birthday. Remus wanted him to have an understanding of the muggle world as well as the wizarding. His mother had after all been a muggle, as well as his grandmother.

"I'm going to have a nap, Elio", Remus announced as he dragged his cloak over his upper body. Elio giggled a little as Remus fell asleep shortly after the announcement of the nap. "Goodnight dad", he whispered and made himself comfortable next to his father, shifting the man's legs so that his feet could rest in his lap.

The boy picked up a book that his grandpa Lyall had gifted him on his birthday almost a whole month ago and started to read from the page he had bookmarked, occasionally looking out the door of the compartment when students walked passed, offering them a smile and a little wave.

He was given curious looks because he was in the company of an adult man that was asleep. Elio did not care what they thought but found himself getting slightly disappointed as no one seemed to want to open the compartment door and sit down with him. Elio decided to immerse himself more deeply in the book as the time passed by and only looked up as the train started to move and the compartment door finally slid open.

"Hello there, is it okay if we join you? It's full everywhere else", a girl with bushy hair asked as she popped her head inside. Elio was happy to be in the company of students so he nodded with a smile. "Of course", he said and put the book down in his lap, or rather, his father's feet as the trio made themselves comfortable on the other side of the compartment.

"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley," she said and motioned to the redheaded boy, "and Harry Potter", she said. Elio gave them each a gentle smile. "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Elio Lupin, and this is my dad, Remus", he said. Elio heard a squeaking sound from Ron's hand and saw a rat quickly hiding away.

"Your dad?" Ron asked, making Elio turn his attention away from the rat that was now hidden under a jacket by the redhead.

Elio nodded. "Yes, he is the new defense against the art professor", he explained with a hint of pride in his voice. "I woke him up quite early this morning, I was just so excited to get to Hogwarts for the first time. I don't think he will wake up until we arrive", Elio chuckled and glanced at his father hidden under his cloak before looking at the trio again.

"So, it's your first year then?" Hermione asked. Elio nodded several times with a big smile that made the girl laugh and the boys smile. "What house are you hoping for?" Harry asked.

Elio shook his head a little. "I'm not hoping to be placed anywhere in particular. My dad was in Gryffindor so he hopes that I end up there because he loved his time in that house, but my grandfather says that I seem to be a Ravenclaw. What I've heard about all the houses though, I think they all have great qualities about them so I wouldn't mind being sorted in any of them, as long as I have the opportunity to grow".

"Ravenclaw", all three of them said at the same time, making all four of them laugh. "We're all in Gryffindor, so if you end up there we can always show you around", Hermione offered. Elio nodded and thanked her before he looked out the door where the trolley witch stopped with a smile and offered to sell them something to snack on. Elio politely declined but Harry quickly got up to by a few snacks.

Elio had just turned his attention back to the book he was reading but was quickly interrupted by a package of a chocolate frog being placed on top of the page he was reading. The boy looked up with a questioning look. Harry sat back down on his seat with a smile, offering his friends some of the other snacks he had just purchased.

"Thank you", Elio said with a smile and opened the chocolate frog, only for it to land on his father's face. Elio giggled as Remus didn't move a millimeter. "When he sleeps, almost nothing can wake him up", Elio said and then quickly caught the frog. Even though Elio didn't have lycanthropy like his father, he had inherited rather fast reflexes among other things.

Harry knew he liked Elio Lupin already. Unlike everyone else he encountered, he had not mentioned anything about how he was the boy who lived, his scar or you-know-who even though he came from a wizarding family. Harry laughed at Hermione's scrunched up face when Elio bit off the head of the chocolate frog.

The group of four started to fall into some small talk while trying to not spit out the nasty tasting Berty Bott's every flavoured beans. At first, the eldest three talked in hushed tones as to not disrupt Remus from his nap, but Elio convinced them that his father could sleep through anything if he wanted so they had no trouble laughing away.

Harry's thoughts of the threat of Sirius Black that was looming over him were gone as they joked around and laughed at the disgusted face Ron was currently making.

But the fun was cut short as the train suddenly stopped. Elio who had never been on the Hogwarts express didn't think anything was wrong initially. He had been on trains before in the muggle world and they would stop occasionally without anything being wrong. But the boy soon picked up on the sudden silence and worried looks that the other three shared. "Why did we stop?" The dark blonde boy asked the others. They did not have an answer to his question since they were all asking themselves why.

Everything started to get cold all of a sudden. This was not normal. The temperature could not be decreasing this much in this short amount of time. Could it?

"Dad?" Elio asked and shook the man's legs before throwing them down from him in hopes of waking the wizard up. It only made the man grunt and he pulled the cloak tighter around himself. "Dad, wake up!" Elio raised his voice and started to shake the man violently as a cloaked creature started to open up their compartment door. Hermione's kneazle hissed and Ron's rat buried himself even deeper under the jacket with a panicked squeak. The other's didn't dare to move, almost frozen in place as the creature zeroed in on Harry.

"DAD!" Elio screamed in a panic, finally waking the man up with a start after hearing his son's distressed voice. He reacted quickly to the situation, not hesitating to cast the Patronus charm to get rid of the dark creature. But it was a little bit too late as Harry had already fainted from the encounter with the dark, hooded creature.

But chocolate fixes everything, right?


	3. Chapter 2

**THE REST OF THE TRAINRIDE** Remus made sure that everything was safe by talking to the driver about what happened and why and asking the Head Girl to gather the Head Boy and some of the prefects to do rounds on the train to make sure everyone was alright, especially the younger students.

Remus himself scribbled down a quick letter to Minerva McGonagall about what had taken place on the train and that Harry Potter had a big reaction to the Dementor and sent it away with a borrowed owl.

When he returned to the compartment he had spent most of the time on the train, he couldn't help but smile as Elio tried to distract the other three with the story about how his grandparents met. Remus shook his head. His father, Lyall, had definitely told that story one too many times.

"What is a Boggart?" Harry asked after the story finished. Hermione was about to open her mouth, but Elio unintentionally interrupted her when he noticed his dad.

"Dad! We're discussing Boggarts, care to join?" Elio invited with a wide grin. Remus chuckled. "Not today I'm afraid but it will be on the curriculum this year so I will save it for class time, besides - we're here", the wizard said as the train started to slow down. "and I need to get to the castle as soon as possible," he said and started to take down his belongings as well as Elio's by levitation. "It was nice to meet you three, I'll see you in the great hall, and you", he looked at his son. "I'll see you during your sorting," he finished and disappeared outside as soon as the train had stopped.

* * *

Elio was almost jumping in place with excitement as he now stood in front of Rubeus Hagrid who was waving and asking the first-years to gather around him. The boy had just separated himself from his traveling companions since they would travel by carriages and the first years would take the enchanted boats over the Black Lake with Hagrid.

The dark-blonde boy climbed into one of the boats and sat beside a boy with chocolate coloured skin and black, messy, hair. He did not look to happy for some unknown reason, so Elio did what he did best and tried to cheer his peer up. "Hiya! I'm Elio Lupin," he said in a cheerful tone and offered his hand to the boy who looked at him a bit hesitantly but took his hand nevertheless and then broke out in a smile. "I'm Elliot Drummer".

"Whoa, do you play then?"

"Play?"

"Drums?" Elio gave him a cheeky smile. The joke was a success as Elliot giggled. "The joke was a _hit_, wasn't it?" Elio continued. The other boy either found puns incredibly funny, or he just laughed at how lame the jokes were. Either way, Elio wanted to make Elliot laugh and he seemed to achieve that goal.

"I have a feeling we're going to be great friends, Elliot - _Elio and Elliot, _I like that".

"I agree", Elliot said with a nod.

The two boys proceeded to get to know each other a little bit during the boat trip. Elliot was a muggleborn so everything was new to him. He admitted that the dementor had scared him quite a bit and Elio said that those were very uncommon to come across usually and that Hogwarts is a safe place. That was what Remus and Lyall had told the boy anyways.

The boys started to joke around that they should start a band with the name _Elio and Elliot _at some point. Elliot would obviously play the drums.

Soon they stepped inside the big castle that they would spend most of their time over the next seven years. This was their new home, and even though Elio had heard countless stories about it, nothing compared to seeing it first hand.

Minerva McGonagall led all the first years into the great hall, in between the middle aisle. All eyes were on them as they were led to the front. Elio couldn't keep his eyes focused on anything else than the enchanted ceiling above them. He started to name some of the constellations he recognized, inside his head before he snapped out of it as the sorting hat started to sing about the founders and how he came into existence while also describing some of the different qualities about each house.

There was something strange about to see a singing hat - even for Elio who had grown up with two wizards. He cheered a little and clapped his hands as the song came to an end and the sorting was about to start for real.

It didn't take long for Elliot to get called up - him being the third student to get sorted.

"Drummer, Elliot", professor McGonagall read from her list and the boy carefully made his way up towards the stool, for all to see and got the hat placed on his head. He looked a little bit shocked at first but then relaxed and seemed to have some sort of conversation with the hat until he shrugged a little bit with his shoulders.

"**RAVENCLAW**!" The hat announced and cheers could be heard from all around the hall, especially from the Ravenclaw table as they welcomed their new housemate. Elio also cheered for his new friend as he skipped over to the Ravenclaw table.

Elio started to get a little bit nervous but he thought that was what usually happened when all eyes of the school were on you as they waited on what house you would be sorted into. Sooner than he anticipated, his name was called.

"Lupin, Elio."

The blonde boy stepped forward and briefly met the green gaze of his father who smiled with encouragement and nodded from where he sat with the rest of the faculty. Elio sat down on the stool, facing his peers and then the hat was placed on top of his head.

_ "Oh, how interesting. A Lupin... most of them prone to end up in Gryffindor. I wonder if that is where you belong as well. You are brave, oh yes, but there is something else that seems to be stronger. I sense wisdom. Wisdom not in the traditional way but wisdom to see beyond what other people see. The thirst for knowledge is something that also screams to me that the house of Ravenclaw would be the one for you. What do you think, young Lupin?"_

Elio thought about it for a few seconds. "I trust your judgment, sir. I just want to grow in any way I can", he decided with a smile.

_ "Then it better be - _**RAVENCLAW**!"

* * *

Remus couldn't help but smile in absolute pride despite the fact that he now owed his own father five galleons. He cheered for his son and applauded, quickly meeting the excited gaze of his son as he quickly spun around for a second with a wide grin before sprinting off in the direction of the cheering Ravenclaw's.

"Your offspring?"

Remus smile faltered slightly as he glanced over at the potions master, Severus Snape.

"My _son_, yes", Remus corrected his old classmate and now colleague. Remus proceeded to ignore Snape's scoff and turned his attention to where his son now sat beside one of the other first-year boys, looking like he already bonded with him. Pride swelled in his chest, making it even easier to ignore Snape's presence.

* * *

When the sorting was all over Dumbledore welcomed everyone to tuck in and food suddenly appeared on all tables in the hall. Elio realised how hungry he truly was and didn't hesitate to grab some pieces of roast beef that looked absolutely delicious.

The hall was filled with conversations between old and new friends. Elio glanced over to the Gryffindor table as Harry, Ron and Hermione just sat themselves down. Hermione waved a little at Elio when she noticed him looking over at them. 'Told you so', she mouthed with a smile, making Elio shrug with his shoulders while smiling. He turned his attention to his plate of food and started to eat.

His chocolate coloured eyes rolled back in satisfaction at how good it tasted. "This is bloody delicious!" Elliot exclaimed beside him.

"The food here is always scrumptious", a feminine, dreamy voice said not far away from them, sitting almost directly across from Elliot. How Elio could have missed her presence up until that moment, he would never know. Maybe he had been too distracted with talking to the other first years and looking around at the ceiling or across to the Gryffindor table or glancing over to where his father was seated.

The girl who had spoken was really pretty in Elio's eyes. Her hair was dirty-blonde, close to his own hair colour, her eyes a shade of silvery grey and her skin was so pale it looked white. It didn't make her look ill though. It made her look like she was shining like the moon.

"You should try the rice pudding, it's simply divine", the girl continued.

"I think I will", Elio said with a smile after swallowing the food in his mouth. "I'm Elio Lupin", he introduced himself, locking eyes with the moon-like girl in front of him.

"Luna Lovegood."

_Moon-like, indeed._


	4. Chapter 3

**MORNING TIME WAS SOMETHING THAT ELIO LOVED.** He was always up with the sun, before anyone else in his home. There wasn't much change now, waking up in his dorm in Ravenclaw Tower. The bed was bigger than the one he had at home and much more comfortable. The feast yesterday had made him very tired and he had fallen asleep while his dormmates were laughing and talking with ease.

He already liked his dormmates. They were four boys sorted into Ravenclaw that year and all of them shared the spacious dorm room.

Elio stretched as he woke up to the sound of light snoring and deep breaths coming from the rest of the boys' beds. Smiling, he sat up and contemplated waking them up, but decided against it since they seemed like they wanted their sleep. They were probably more like his dad - just being irritated that his slumber was disrupted. They did have a few hours left before they needed to get out of bed.

So the boy got up and prepared himself for the day and wrote a quick letter to his grandfather that he put in his bag.

He then made his way down to the common room. It had been dark outside when he first saw the big room last night, so he paused at the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw to take in the sight of it in the morning light streaming in.

He had not seen a lot of the castle yet but the Ravenclaw common room was really light and airy with the big windows and the pale walls. It was like a breath of fresh air compared to other places in the castle that seemed dark. It wasn't like the rest of the castle wasn't beautiful, but it didn't quite compare to the simple beauty of the room Elio now stood in.

His investigating eyes suddenly came to a halt when he saw a lone figure sit in one of the blue armchairs, close to the fireplace that spread a gentle warmth in the drafty room.

It was Luna Lovegood. She had a gentle smile on her lips, barely noticeable, as she read a magazine upside down. Her hair was gathered in a messy braid that hung over her left shoulder and she was already wearing her uniform but had abandoned her shoes on the floor as she sat with her legs propped up under her.

She was humming a soft melody as she read. Elio did not recognise the song. She was probably improvising.

Elio went over to her with a smile of his own. The girl peered over the edge of the magazine as he caught her attention when he was just a few paces away.

"Good morning, Luna", he greeted her with a small wave and adjusted the strap of his bag that he carried over his shoulder.

"Good morning, Elio Lupin", she said with her soft voice he remembered her speaking in last night.

"What are you reading?" he asked with genuine curiosity and started to tilt his head in a way that his face was upside down, trying to read the title for himself.

"The Quibbler of course", she said with a smile. "You can have this copy when I'm done reading it if you'd like."

Elio gave her a slight nod as he straightened up. "Thank you", he straightened his back a little. "Did you have breakfast yet? I'm heading down to the Great Hall now if you want company", he offered.

Luna put the paper together and let her feet touch the floor. Her smile was wide. "I do feel a bit hungry now that you mention breakfast", she said and slipped her feet into her shoes.

* * *

Elio let Luna lead the way down the stairs. He was glad that he had asked her to join him because he was sure he would've gotten lost after the first spiral staircase.

They talked a little as they wandered through the halls. Luna did some skips now and again, making the boy smile in amusement.

He found out that her father was the editor of the paper she had been reading and she told him about strange creatures called 'nargles'. Luna claimed they existed even though she had never seen one for herself. Elio entertained her theory of their existence. He could not say what creatures existed or not. It was impossible to know for sure.

Something that saddened Elio was the fact that Luna seemed to be looked like some type of outsider for many of the students. It just came up in the conversation when Elio asked about her friends. She told him that she didn't really have friends and that other children teased her. She didn't seem bothered by it though but it still made Elio feel sad.

"I'll be your friend", the boy said with determination. "I already consider you one of my friends so I can be yours if you'd like."

Luna giggled in glee and she started to once again skip as they reached the main floor. "Of course I want you as my friend, Elio Lupin", she said and grabbed his hand, dragging him along in her graceful skips. The boy laughed and fell into step with the blonde girl.


	5. Chapter 4

**WHILE ELIO REALLY WANTED POTIONS TO BE HIS FAVOURITE** subject, that was not the case at all. Professor Snape was quick to show his dislike towards the Ravenclaw. Not that he seemed to like anyone, but he made sure to be quick to snap at the boy more so than the rest of the class.

It was only the first class and Elio had somehow managed to lose some points from Ravenclaw just by breathing and manage his own business, trying to learn from the more theoretical class that the potions master had decided to give.

"What was that about?"

Elio was walking with his three dormmates from the dungeons to the History of Magic class. Samir Rajesh asked the question everybody in class was wondering.

Elio thought he knew the answer. He knew Snape was the one who helped to brew the Wolfsbane potion for Remus but that was information he did not want to disclose to anyone. Snape must have something against werewolves and since Elio, technically, was half werewolf he must have the same thing against him.

"Beats me", he shrugged his shoulders as he decided not to tell his new friends any of that.

* * *

After a rather boring class of History of Magic, the four boys entered the great hall to have lunch. Elio looked up to the head table before sitting down beside Samir with Elliot and the fourth dormmate who was called JJ. He did not see his father among the professors. He probably just finished up a class.

Elio felt the need to speak to his father about the potions class.

"I'm so hungry", JJ exclaimed as he reached for the steaming potatoes in front of him. "I could barely think at the end of professor Binns class because I was just thinking of food", the boy with messy brown hair, continued as he started to shove roasted potatoes into his mouth. "He was reading straight out of the book for the majority of class, so you didn't really _need_ to think", Elliot said and filled up his plate. Elio followed Elliot's example and started to assemble some food on his own plate.

Elliot turned his head toward the very edge of the Ravenclaw table, closest to the big entrance as he, from the corner of his eye, saw a flurry of messy blonde locks. He started to grin when he saw his new found friend he had breakfast with earlier that same morning. Luna Lovegood sat down with a redheaded Gryffindor girl. She gave him a gentle smile and a small wave that he returned before she turned to her female friend that looked a little tense to be seated at the Ravenclaw table.

Elliot didn't know why people were sending the two girls strange looks but didn't ponder on it too long before turning to his dormmates who speculated what their next class would entail.

* * *

"Welcome to defense against the dark arts."

Elio had not really seen his father since the feast even though they still lived under the same roof. There was, of course, major differences between the Hogwarts castle and grandpa Lyall's house. The biggest difference would be the castle part.

"My name is Remus Lupin", the professor started to introduce himself and the subject. His eyes met his son's gaze for a bit longer than anyone else as he spoke. He was trying to make everyone feel included and seen. So far, Elio was very proud of his father. "We are going to try and be as practical as we can in this classroom, but I still want to see books and quills, because we will always have the theory behind the spells to understand them fully, and also learn about the creatures that the spells will defend us against. If you know the opponent, you will know how to defeat them."

They started with learning simple spells, like the knockback jinx which is always a great spell to go to if you need to defend yourself. It was the most entertaining class yet, and very educational.

"Mr. Lupin, can you stay back for a moment?" Remus asked after dismissing the class for the day, just before Elio and his friends were about to leave. Elio nodded and told his friends that he would see them later. He planned on staying back anyways to have a chat with his father.

As the other students left the room, Elio threw himself in his father's arms, hugging him tightly around the waist. Remus returned his embrace, a little bit surprised at his urgency. "Are you alright, pup?" He asked his son and looked down on him.

"Other than professor Snape snapping at me most of the morning, yes - I'm alright", Elio said against Remus' chest as he hid his face there. Remus chuckled. "Unfortunately, he does that a lot."

"I already lost Ravenclaw points", Elio complained. "History of magic was really boring, but -" he finally craned his neck and looked up at his father. "We had this amazing professor just now, and his class was both fun and informative", Elio complimented his father with a big smile.

"Why thank you", Remus mirrored his son's smile.

"Other than your classes, how was the first day? You made friends already I see?" Remus asked and let go of Elio to sit back on his desk instead. Elio jumped up on the desk in front of him and started to tell him about his dormmates, about his encounter with Luna Lovegood and their shared breakfast, as well as his plans on possibly starting a band with his new friend Elliot Drummer.

Elio was dangling his legs as they were far off the ground from where he sat, and they would move faster, back and forth as excitement grew when he told his father everything that had happened between the train ride to this very moment. Unfortunately, their moment was cut short as Remus had one more class that day and a third year Gryffindor showed up early. "Let's have tea on Saturday, and we'll chat some more", Remus said a little bit regretfully. Elio nodded and gave him a quick hug. "I love you, pup", Remus whispered to him before they parted. "Love you too, dad", Elio responded and gathered his books and bag before disappearing out of the classroom, feeling a lot better about the day that had gotten a rough start with the potions class.

He still came to the conclusion that he did not like his potions professor.


End file.
